7965 Millennium Falcon
|Ages = 9 - 14 |Released = July 2011 (US),June 2011 (Germany, Spain and Australia) |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Classic |Instructions=4646406 |Booklet 2=4646408 }} 7965 Millennium Falcon is a classic Star Wars ''set released July of 2011. It was the third normal-scale ''Millennium Falcon ''set released (the others being 7190 Millennium Falcon in 2000 and 4504 Millennium Falcon in 2004), and the sixth ''Falcon ''set overall. The set features 1,254 pieces to assemble a large Millennium Falcon model with six minifigures. The set depicts the scene when Obi-Wan Kenobi duels Darth Vader and the ''Millennium Falcon escapes the Death Star in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Description Exterior: The exterior of the Millennium Falcon features a conical cockpit mounted to a slanted wall attached to the main body, leading to a long cylindrical tube reaching to the central turret. Large wing pieces serve as the ship's upper hull, and can be turned up to reveal the interior. A round antenna dish is mounted on the right side of the ship. Several round dish pieces represent vents on the rear of the upper hull. Interior: At the center of the interior is a dorsal gun turret that can rotate 360 degrees, as well as a ventrally-mounted gun turret. Directly to the left of the turret is a removable "smuggling compartment" that can fit a single minifigure. In the front is an engineering station and a dejarik table with seating for several minifigures. Aft of this is a more open area containing the hyperdrive. The cockpit fits two minifigures. Background The Millennium Falcon was a heavily modified YT-1300 Corellian light freighter that originally belonged to Lando Calrissian before he lost it to Han Solo in a sabacc game. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker hired Han and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca to take them and two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, to Alderaan; however, the planet was destroyed by the Death Star and the ship was captured by the battlestation's tractor beam. While searching for a way to disable the beam, R2-D2 came across the captured Princess Leia, prompting Luke, Han, and Chewbacca to rescue her from the detention block. After disabling the tractor beam and encountering Darth Vader, Obi-Wan allowed himself to be struck down in a lightsaber duel with his former apprentice, giving Luke and the others a chance to escape the Death Star in the Falcon. LEGO.com Description Minifigures included Gallery 7965-2.jpg|Promotional artwork. 7965-01.png|The set in its entirety. 7965-03.png|The Falcon's interior. 7965-04.png|The ship with open hull. 7965-05.png|The aft interior. 7965-06.png|The torpedo tubes. 7965.jpg|The Falcon with Minifigures. 5444135963_f875c04b27_z.jpg|The Falcon on display. 5444136711_7fe0beb5ef_z.jpg|An overview. 5444137359_46b70d1854_z.jpg|The training remote. 5444137719_047cc4820b_z.jpg|The boarding ramp. 5444138979_f68509dc76_z.jpg|The dejarik table. 5444139325_7682d52b32_z.jpg|The hyperdrive. 5444139553_a8c35e6b5a_z.jpg|The dorsal turret. 5444139929_a5d425b6eb_z.jpg|Dorsal hatch opened. 5444140225_129d9facaa_z.jpg|The turret hatch. 5444140933_48441340ba_z.jpg|The control core. 5444141851_ccfe7b99ba_z.jpg|The cockpit canopy. 5444145027_9ff7b2ff59_z.jpg|The starboard hatch. 5444145979_cf8bf07c68_z.jpg|Seating area. 5444147461_0626c63ca3_z.jpg|Supply speeder. 5444147783_2b0d5e582f_z.jpg|The turret well. 5444148081_ebc15680e4_z.jpg|Turret guns. 5444737562_3f3f04de7c_z.jpg|The Falcon proudly displayed. 5444738532_5ac939fd22_z.jpg|The Falcon opened up. 5444743982_53a714f273_z.jpg|Princess Leia. 5444746856_92b5e256a5_z.jpg|The ramp. Falcon.jpg|The set's features. References * Kiddiwinks LEGO Shop * BrickTuts.com Article See also * Other sets containing the Millennium Falcon. Instructions External links Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:2011 sets Category:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 9-14